1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support member and a keyswitch and a keyboard using the support member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the operation of a keyswitch on a keyboard is that a user presses the keycap of the keyswitch to trigger a switch to send a signal to a processor and then the user stops pressing so that a resilient force produced by a resilient member under the key cap pushes the key cap back to its original position. Therein, a support member is connected to and between the key cap and a base plate of the keyboard respectively, so that the return position of the key cap will not deviate from the original position because of the pressing.
In the prior art, the support member usually is a scissors-shaped structure; that is, the support member consists of at least two components. An end of each of the components is pivotally connected to the key cap, and the other end of each of the components is pivotally connected to the base plate. Furthermore, the middle portions of the two components are pivotally connected. By the pivotally-connected middle portions, the two components could rotate relatively so that the key cap is able to vertical move relative to the base plate.
However, the two components of the present support member of the keyswitch of the keyboard are formed by injection through different molds respectively. In the assembly, the two components are drawn from the molds respectively and then assembled. Therefore, there is much labor power brought in the assembly of the support member, and it leads to the increment of the production cost.